Friends with Benefits
by Magic-Devil16
Summary: Her heart beat was fast, pounding against her rib cage. Her hand rested on the man's chest as she nuzzled her head into his neck... does friends with benefits actually work?


**this is my first short story, not to mention this sort of lemony and its my first lemony kind of story :3 so please feel free to tell me where i went wrong because i know i propbably did.**

**but please enjoy and i look forward to reading your reviews :)**

**Jessica.**

Ino couldn't slow down her rapid breathing; she pressed herself against the hot body of the older man lying next to her. Her heart beat was fast, pounding against her rib cage. Her hand rested on the man's chest as she nuzzled her head into his neck. She could feel his pulse underneath his warm flesh. She kissed just below his jaw bone and trailed down neck and stopped at his collarbone. Ino latched her lips to this warm skin and began to suck gently causing a red mark to appear, she nibbled a little on the skin before releasing and licking over her mark. In that moment Ino sat on her knees exposing the black bra the lay underneath her top. She raised he body and jumped on to the man straddling him leaning down placing a kiss on his soft lips, wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him up to her, his face pressed into the her chest. The older man began to kiss her chest and move slowly up to her neck. Ino ran her fingers through his silky light hair and tugged on a handful of it as the man closed his teeth onto the warm skin below her jaw; she let out a soft moan and lowered her head into his shoulder, his hands ran up her back then back down scratching with his nails. Their heads moved closer together and their hot, wet lips collided kissing each other, he bit her bottom lip before pulling away. "Ino, did you hear that?" the man raised his he head toward the door out of curiosity. Ino pushed her hand against his firm, muscular chest that lay beneath her, he fell back on to his back. Ino trailed kisses from just above his belly button up to his Adam's apple. Her hands ran across his perfect toned abs, her hands trailed up to his hair once again slightly messaging his head. The man placed his hands on Ino's hips and with one quick swift movement she was lying on her back.

'Now Miss Yamanaka' the man whispered into her ear. 'I have already told you' he continues with a low husky voice. 'You are wearing way too many clothes, I think you need to remove some' the older man bit on her earlobe then kissed down her neck once again. Ino sat up on her elbows just enough for her back to be arched so the older man could slide his hand around her. He ran his hands slowly up back and to her bra, His warm hands sent shivers down her spine, he laced his fingers around the hooks of her bra and unclipped it, the bra feel loose from around her bad and slipped down her shoulders. He kissed down her neck so his face was pressed into her chest; he kissed in between her breast and sucked on the sink forcefully. Ino let out a soft moan as her nails ran down his back, her hands moved down his body to the hem of his paints, she hooked her fingers into the elastic and pulled them down. Ino bucked her hips at the sudden pleasure she was receiving, the older man had taken her right breast into his mouth, and his hot tongue ran over her nipple. 'N-n-no please stop.' Ino whimpered her arousal made it harder and harder for her to breathe. Every second of pleasure caused her to arch her back, into the older man. 'Don't pretend you don't want this Ino, because I know you do, you agreed to this' the man low voice vibrated through her chest. Ino bit her lip to stop herself from groaning, Ino dragged her fingers through his hair, she felt every soft stand as she grabbed a handful and pulled on it slightly. The older man slid his hand up Ino's thigh and under her purple skirt, sliding his finger up the line of her underwear; he laced his finger around it and pulled them down around her knees.

Ino could feel the man's warm erection pulsing against her thigh every time the man entered his fingers in and out of Ino her breathe rapidly increased, she was panting and moaning as if she was like a broken record. The man kept a steady pace but Ino wanted more, she craved it. Ino was reaching her limit; she could feel it in her body. Ino couldn't resist, she wanted more, she bucked her hips as her hand moved down his leg again, and she grabbed hold of his large throbbing member. Ino gently started to pull and stroke him. The man lowered his head and moaned Ino's name. Ino pushed herself up into a sitting position and the man removed his fingers from under her skirt. She pushed on the man chest again so he was lying on his back at the end of her bed. He sat on her knees and kissed down his chest. She grabbed hold of his manhood and started to tease him, she licked him first before planting kisses over his throbbing member. The man stroked Ino's hair and pulled her head a little closer. Ino tried fitting all of him into her mouth; she was sliding her tongue up and down his shaft, gently sucking moving him in and out of her mouth. Her tongue ran across the tip and the man bucked his hips again with power he pulled on her hair as he moaned and whimpered with pleasure.

Ino jumped, startled by the knock at the door, she quickly scrambled from beneath the man's grip pushing him up so he was sitting at the end of her bed with his legs crossed. 'Ino honey? You in there?' Ino's father called for the other side of the door, her eyes widened and she shot a glare at the man sitting on her bed half naked. Ino looked about her bedroom floor looking for her usual purple top to slip over her exposed chest. 'Um yeah Dad, just getting changed, I'll be down soon'. Ino open the first draw of the chest of draws and slammed it closed as if she were actually looking for clothes to wear. She found her purple top underneath her bed, she sat down on the floor on her knees reaching for the top, and she rested her head on the man's lap while she was reaching under the bed. He shifted he legs a little before standing up, his flustered cheeks had turned a deep red and his breath was hitched. He cleared his throat as he walked to the window that left Ino's bedroom. 'Ino, I think I should be going. Your parents can't catch me here". He turned around and smiled at Ino before sliding the window up a little getting ready to slide out and disappear into the street. 'Um, Kakashi, you may want to take this' Ino held her hand out to Kakashi, his black top rested in her palms. Kakashi looked at Ino, slightly confused. He cocked his eyebrow and stood before her dumb founded, Ino shook her head and looked him up and down she giggled before tossing the shirt over to him. He looked down at himself and felt stupid instantly, he smiled at her and slipped himself into the black shirt and pulled the mask over his face. He walked over to Ino and wrapped his arms around her body before placing a kiss upon her forehead and ducking out the window and disappearing down the street pulling out his icha icha paradise novel.


End file.
